


Pillow

by nostxlgic



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Aww, Bottom Denmark (Hetalia), DenNor, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Top Norway, these bois are such cuties, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-04-20 14:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21983209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostxlgic/pseuds/nostxlgic
Summary: It's been a while since they've been able to relax together. Thankfully, that doesn't mean they've forgotten how to relax together.
Relationships: Denmark/Norway (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Pillow

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaand once again I've broken my promise of writing more. My schedule's insane :/

"Matthias."

Lukas' voice, though quiet, shattered the peaceful silence in the living room--the one that had been slowly coaxing Matthias ever closer to sleep.

"Hm?" Matthias blinked his ocean eyes open and he looked up at Lukas from where his head was in said Norwegian's lap. 

Lukas met his gaze. "That can't be comfortable. If you're tired, go take a nap."

"But your thighs are so nice and pillowy," Matthias whined, poking out his bottom lip and shutting his eyes again. In all honesty, he absolutely loved laying his head in his husband's lap. Some days, Lukas would reach down and run his fingers through the Dane's wild blonde hair, which was always very soothing. However, they hadn't been able to have those days for a while, so Matthias was trying to take advantage of their time together before one of them would have to leave again.

And Lukas, practically reading the Dane's mind, reached his hands down to gently play with his crazy hair.

After a while, Matthias began to fall asleep again (not that he wanted to) and Lukas stopped his hands and just held the Dane's head in his lap. 

"Wait…" Matthias said sleepily, "Luka, I don't want to sleep."

"Then don't. Even though you clearly need to."

And with that, Matthias fell asleep, and Lukas soon followed.

...

Lukas woke up once more when it was long past dark outside, and the moon was peaking over the trees and through the window at them. He gently shook Matthias awake.

"Mm?"

"Bedtime," the Norwegian murmured softly.

"Need to eat.."

Matthias sat up and stood from the couch, shuffling over to the kitchen and grabbing a bowl. He opened the fridge and pulled out the milk, before pouring it into the bowl. Soon enough, Lukas joined him in his making of cereal, and they sat down at the counter and ate the cereal together.

After putting their empty bowls in the sink--after all, the dish washing could wait--they made their way up to the bedroom, Matthias the first to lay down after just taking off his clothes, too lazy to change into more fitting pajamas. Lukas kept on his shirt and shorts and climbed into bed after him.

The two shared a kiss before cuddling up to each other...

....and not being able to fall asleep.

"Shit."

Matthias turned on the bedside lamp. "Well, if we can't get to sleep, we can just cuddle until we do." He smiled hopefully, always a fan of cuddling.

Lukas nodded and curled up a little closer, nuzzling Matthias' neck and nipping at it playfully. "Or...we could fool around," he murmured, smirking.

"Or we could do that," the Dane replied, blushing. He'd had a peaceful evening in mind, not one that ended in sex--but it had been a while since they'd been that intimate. And it's not like his body was saying no; at the mention of sex, heat had already begun to pool down below. 

"We don't have to..."

Matthias shook his head. "Nej, Luka...it's been a little too long. We should do it."

The Norwegian hesitated, pursing and unpursing his lips in thought before he finally nodded and slipped his hand into Matthias' shorts, brushing it against the other's length before pulling off the boxers entirely. "Is there anything in particular you want?" he questioned.

"I don't want to be sore, so be gentle." Matthias murmured out his response, face already flushing a pretty pink color.

"Of course." Lukas sat up and leaned over to the nightstand, fishing around in the upper drawer for lube. He groaned. "Mat, I'll be right back." 

Once he acquired the lube from the medicine cabinet in the bathroom and climbed back into bed, he poured some of the slick onto his hand. Then he gently stroked Matthias to full hardness, coaxing soft moans out of his mouth. He closed his eyes and sank his teeth into his beloved's neck, trying to pull down his own shorts with his free hand. However, he evetually had to stop stroking Matthias for a moment to complete his task. 

Then, he slicked himself up, and rubbed some of the liquid between Matthias' thighs after warming it up in his hands. Lukas sighed softly and positioned himself before thrusting between the wild blonde's thighs. He began to stroke Matthias once more, and he let out even more of those moans that Lukas had missed.

And then before they knew it it was over; Matthias spilled over into Lukas' hand and Lukas came only a moment later, squeezing his eyes shut and muffling his pleasured sighs in Matthias' shoulder. 

They both rose carefully, making their way to the bathroom to clean up together (after all, they were both covered in slick and come and sweat). After getting clean, they laid back down in bed, cuddled close together, and finally fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I love these babies so much <3  
I know the sex seemed rushed and awkward, but sometimes, that's just how it is. I wrote it like that on purpose, because sex isn't always like a sexy honeymoon--it doesn't take a million years to come and sometimes it's just completely impromptu. There's gonna be problems, and it's gonna feel rushed sometimes.  
But at the end of the day, what matters is how much you and your partner love each other. And despite these two's less-than-perfect sex, they certainly do <33


End file.
